


No Roots

by Buymoriana96



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, two jerks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buymoriana96/pseuds/Buymoriana96
Summary: I was listening to No Roots by Alice Merton and i felt inspired so i wrote my first ever fanfiction. I hate writing, so i dont know why i did this, english isn't also my first language so this will suck and will hurt your eyes. I'm so sorry.Anyway Dennis and Mac come back from the airport after that asshole comes back to Philly, the two can't share a room without it ending is something sexual. i guess this is set at the very beginning of what is going to become S13.I'm so sorry if this turned out to be too OOC, i really don't know how writing works.THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD SO IT MAY CONTAIN MISTAKES!!!!!





	No Roots

“You know Dennis you didn’t have to make a scene at the airport” Mac said opening the door to their former (future?) shared apartment, carrying one of the many bags belonging to a now grumpy Dennis. “I know dude, but that chick at the info desk had it coming, she was so slow, the queue wasn’t moving Mac! It wasn’t moving!!”. Mac sighed, he really didn’t feel like arguing about what had happened at the airport anymore, Dennis finally decided to drag his ass back to Philly after being away for one year and half, and he didn’t want to ruin things for them now. He placed all the bags on the ground near the couch, knowing Dennis wouldn’t want to share the only bed in the flat, so he’d already figure he would rather sleep on the couch alone.

“Would you like me to put some music on, you know, while you make yourself comfortable and unpack everything”, Dennis looked at Mac blankly for a second or two before answering “Sure, yeah, why not” he chuckled a bit, he was ready to unpack but was suddenly interrupted by a loud, funky bass line coming from the speaker “is that… is that what I think it is? Dude… really? No Roots by Alice Merton, what are you, a 20 years old girl in heat?”. Mac looked at Dennis offended “what?! It’s a banger and you know it, just shut up and unpack before I kick you out of the apartment”.

Dennis’ intentions of unpacking kept being disrupted, as he could see Mac out of the corner of his eye slowly dancing to the tune, he shyly smiled, abandoned his task, turned around and started dancing too. Both laughing they slowly moved towards each other, light-hearted, finally together again, breathing the same air, Dennis seeing Mac’s youthful green eyes for the first time in a while without a laptop screen in-between. All the phone calls, all the video chats, nothing could compare to Dennis hearing Mac’s laugh echo in the room, he suddenly got emotional, something he still needed to get used to, he wanted Mac closer to him, no more bearing any distance between them.

They were basically grinding on each other at this point, the song still playing in the background, when courage took over Mac, as he put a hand on Dennis side, making them move in sync, their faces getting closer. They both knew what was about to happen, they’ve been in this position before, poor Mac tried to kiss him many times, always at the wrong time in the wrong place. Has anyone ever said fourth time is the charm? First time Mac was covered in shit, second time Dee had interrupted them, third time was only about a year ago, he thought that was going to be the right one as he was finally out of the closet, but Dennis wanted none of that, and slammed the door on his face. Mac didn’t really care if Dennis rejected him this time too, he just knew he’d regret it later if he didn’t at least __try__. The tips of their noses were touching, he could feel Dennis’ breath on his lips as he slowly parted them, a split second, and his lips were on his. 20 years, he’d been waiting for this for 20 years, or even more, or maybe less, he doesn’t care, none of that mattered, as they slowly kissed, chaste, almost afraid of going any further.

And it made sense, this wasn’t the first time kissing a guy for any of them, he knew Dennis started kissing boys back in high school, and Mac had a short fling with Rex few months ago, but this was different. For the first time the two were kissing someone who truly mattered to them.

They kept lazily kissing, the song finally ending, but they wouldn’t, __couldn’t__ stop moving, with new found confidence Mac deepened the kiss, a small almost inaudible moan escaping Dennis. After what felt an eternity they stopped kissing, both laughing out of embarrassment, to only start again, not wanting to waste any second together not touching. They slowly explored each others body, Dennis lightly pushing the hem of Mac’s shirt, who promptly took it off, gaining a breathless “woah” from Dennis, cheeks flushed, eyes hungry.

Tired of refraining himself Dennis attacked Mac’s neck, sucking on it, kissing it like he always dreamed to, he knew to external eye they looked like two teenagers making out for the first time but he didn’t care, he couldn’t afford to. He could feel Mac shivering under his touch, the gratification only made him work harder on pleasuring him, kissing the spot he knew would make Mac go crazy, and it worked as he felt Mac’s hand go through his hair and gently grabbing it, keeping him in place, as he were afraid Dennis would soon run away.

Things were heating up and Dennis couldn’t take it anymore, he pushed Mac hard on the couch and promptly climbed on his lap and resumed kissing Mac, who in the mean time had grabbed Dennis’ ass in his hands.

“Take these off” Mac’s husky voice had interrupted the relative silence in the room, a confused Dennis asked “What?” “Your jeans, God” and without waiting for an answer Dennis soon felt Mac’s hands leave his ass and grab the front of his jeans, one hand pressing down on his now painful erection, the other trying to take off his belt. Surprisingly in few quick movements his jeans were undone and before he could process what was about to happen he felt one of Mac hands inside his underwear, his fingers wrapping around his dick, moving slowly, a thumb hovering the head, moving in circles, putting just a bit more pressure. Mac slowly jerking him off was affecting him more than he ever thought, his breath quickly shortened, sweat running down his back, his hand automatically moving to Mac’s face, his long fingers pressing on the other man’s cheeks, and as he leaned down he stuck his tongue out to a filthy open mouthed kiss.

Dennis knew he was getting close and he didn’t want this to end any time soon, he reluctantly forced himself to stop Mac’s hand “Not like this babe” the pet name escaping his mouth like it had been kept there ready to be used for a moment like this, it almost scared Dennis how easy that was, to gently call Mac that way, he would use that name with girls too, but with Mac he meant it, __babe__ , deciding that Mac was his, that he didn’t belong to anyone else, that he was the only one allowed to call him that. He almost regretted stopping Mac seeing the confusion in eyes soon turn into fear “Did i do something wrong? Wa-was that not working? Den sorry i don’t know what i’m doing i thought you were liking this, Den please i don’t want this to stop, tell me what to do”

“Mac no that was perfect you are perfect” he said, closing his eyes embarrassed, resting his forehead on Mac’s, placing a soft kiss on his lips “God i can’t believe i’m saying this but i’m close, and i don’t really feel like coming from a handjob. Let’s take this to the bedroom, okay?” he expected Mac to nod excited and go along with the plan, but he felt a hand stopping him from any movement “Dennis no wait, can we, can we take this slow?” “What, why?” irritation tainting his voice,“You don’t want to take this further? It took us 20 fucking years to get here and now suddenly you don’t want it anymore? What, now that you banged that beefcake Rex i’m not enough for you? Un-fucking-believable” .

“Dennis what the fuck are you saying, it’s not that! But do you really want our first time to be at 3 am after a 6 hours flight?” Now Mac was the one to be irritated, Dennis sighed “Okay fine goddammit, at least let me take my jeans off so i don’t fucking stain them”

“Fine dude, just be quick my dick is getting bored down there”

“Oh wow __dude__ , i wasn’t expecting this quality dirty talk from you, where did you learn that? Low quality amateur gay porn you think i can’t hear you watch from the back office?”

“Wow Dennis way to bring me down when i’m the one trying be romantic”

“A quick handy on a coach is romanticism to you? I really need to lower my standards for this relationship then” Dennis knew he was fucked the very moment he finished the sentence, he couldn’t believe he’d trapped himself by calling whatever this was a relationship. The air was suddenly tense, he was sure of having ruined things and that the only way he was getting laid now was alone in the shower, he was ready to hop off Mac’s lap when he felt the other man’s hair scratch his chin, Mac’s laughter muffled against his shoulder “Dude you’re so lame, did you just say __relationship__?” “Listen Mac can we get this over with? We can talk about that another day, I just want you to get me off okay? I was actually enjoying this before you ruined everything”.

Mac’s laugh turned into a grin and suddenly Dennis found himself with his back on the couch, Mac hovering over him, leaning down for a slow, passionate kiss. As Mac’s hand reached down again it was like it never really left, Dennis was breathless again, one hand on Mac’s shoulder, the other unzipping his blue trousers.

They kept this rhythm going for a while, slowly jerking each other off and kissing, trying to drag it the longest possible, not wanting it to end any time soon.

“Dennis fuck, this is good, keep it going, kee- ah, fuck I’m coming, Den, I’m so close, go faster, faste- yeah good, fuck, you’re so good, so good to me”, both men were breathing hard, trying to match each other speed, Dennis found enough strength to open his eyes as he said, voice low, almost hidden by his moans “I want you to come on my face” Mac’s eyes widened not expecting that request, he felt Dennis quickening his movements, his hand quickly moving up and down his shaft,and before it was too late Mac quickly moved upright and came, his come hitting Dennis’ cheek, chin and neck. Gasping for air, the shock of his orgasm almost made him forget about Dennis, who was very close himself, regaining a bit of strength Mac leaned down to kiss Dennis, his hand already working on the other man’s dick, quickening, until he felt Dennis’ come all over his fingers, sticky, he brought one finger to his own mouth and licked it.

“Fuck Mac that was so fucking hot”

“Oh so now you like what i’ve learned from the __low quality__  porn i watch, asshole” Mac laughed as he moved to lay down next to Dennis, who was using a tissue to clean his face. Mac sighed happily, moving on his side so he could face Dennis, a warm smile plastered on his face, as he helped him clean his face “You know you kinda look cute with my cum on your face”, Dennis scrunched his nose “Christ that’s disgusting, I can’t believe i let you touch me, I desperately need a shower, you’re so fucking gross”.

Mac instantly missed the warmth as Dennis got up heading for the bathroom, suddenly realizing they weren’t properly undressed, his own clothes sticky with sweat. He quickly got up, jogging his way to the bathroom shouting so Dennis could hear him “Hey shithead, I need to shower too, you always take too fucking long”.

As the door of the bathroom closed, a loud slap could be heard soon followed by an almost distressed Dennis “Did you just slap my __ass__!?”.


End file.
